Town hall
Were you looking for info about the garrison ? Town halls are the center of most human towns. As the size of the town increases, the town hall can be upgraded into a keep or castle. Human & Alliance town halls This is where the people of a settlement meet to discuss the issues of the day. The king’s servants, be they farmer, craftsman, or peasant, will share their fears and hopes with the community in this building. It is also where the details of commerce are dealt with — the distribution of resources, and the spending of moneys. All shipments of gold and wood are routed through the town hall. The allocation of funds to build roads and walls are also addressed here. Additionally, it serves as a center where peasants can receive training in harvesting and mining, as to better serve the kingdom. Being the center of the settlement’s economy, there can only be one Town Hall. If it is destroyed, however, another can be built to take its place. The Town Hall serves as a center for the community and commerce of the various towns and military outposts in Lordaeron. As the chief economic building in any settlement, these sites are equipped to process vital resources such as lumber and gold. The steady stream of peasants, who laboriously harvest and transport resources, makes for constant activity near the Town Hall. The training that Peasants require to assist in the growth of their community is also given here. In time the Town Hall may be improved and upgraded into a Keep. The town hall is the nerve center of any human community and serves as the primary exchange for gold. It is also a center for training loyal peasants in their particular vocations, whether it be lumber harvesting, building construction, or gold mining. In time the town hall can be upgraded to stronger fortifications. Undead town hall As was to be expected, the Undead creatures in former Lordaeron have inherited most buildings, including some town halls that are still standing. Some of these can be found at the following locations: Arathi Basin and Brill. Orc town hall This is where the denizens of an encampment came to meet and make their arguments heard during the First War. The constant bickering and backstabbing that occurs here is necessary, however, for it keeps them from killing each other in the street. The town hall is also where the encampment’s Overseer can keep a close eye on the resources and funds that are available, and use them as he sees fit. All shipments of wood and gold are brought here for his inspection. This is also where peons are given the training to do the simple tasks demanded of them by the Orcish empire. Blackhand has ordered that only one town hall be allowed to stand in each encampment, so that separate factions of orcs will not arise. If the town hall is destroyed in battle, another can be built to replace it. High elf town hall The town hall helped the high elves fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by serving as a returning point for gold and training units. The blood elves use a different Town Hall that produces different units in the Frozen Throne Expansion Campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the "High Elf (Worker)" probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne Expansion. With the Frozen Throne Expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood elf town hall The Town Hall helped the blood elves and Kael'thas in Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Expansion Campaign. Town halls in World of Warcraft Town Halls can be found all around Azeroth, like Trollbane Hall in Arathi Basin. Many human towns, such as Darkshire and Southshore have them as well. You can usually find the mayor or magistrate of the town inside. Gallery Image:WC1HumanTownHall.gif|Human town hall in the First War. Image:HumanTownhall.gif|Alliance town hall in the Second War. Image:Townhall-red.jpg|Alliance town hall in the Third War. Image:WC1OrcTownHall.gif|Orc town hall in the First War. Image:AnOrc TH.jpg|Mag'har "town halls" strongly resemble the Orcish town halls of the First War. Image:TownHall.jpg|Blood elf/High elf town hall. Image:Hillsbrad Town Hall.jpg|A town hall in World of Warcraft. Statistics Statistics in Warcraft I (human) Statistics in Warcraft I (orc) Statistics in Warcraft II *1200 HP *Provides 1 food *Trains ** Peasant Statistics in Warcraft III (Alliance) * 1500 HP * 5 fortified armor * Provides 12 food * Trains ** Peasant Statistics in Warcraft III (High Elf) * 1200 HP * 5 fortified armor * Provides 12 food * Trains ** High Elf (worker) Statistics in Warcraft III (Blood Elves) * 1500 HP * 5 fortified armor * provides 12 food * Trains ** Blood Elf Engineer ** Worker Category:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans buildings Category:Warcraft II buildings Category:Warcraft III buildings Category:Buildings